The present invention disclosed herein relates to a light emitting device and an optical coupling module, and more particularly, to a light emitting device including a reflecting part in its lower portion.
Methods of processing data between semiconductor chips or boards by using optical communication technology are the subject of much interest because they address issues such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), impedance mismatch, and signal skew due to copper interconnections. Proposals have been made for photoelectric interconnection modules including optical interconnections and electrical interconnections that are used as interconnections of printed circuit boards.
Such photoelectric interconnection modules realize optical communication with high efficiency and signal integrity. Reducing optical coupling loss between electro-optical devices (light emitting devices or light receiving devices) and optical waveguides is required to decrease manufacturing costs of photoelectric interconnection modules. As the number of channels is increased, arranging electro-optical devices and optical waveguides of photoelectric interconnection modules takes a long time and causes technical limitations.